L'abime de mon inconscient
by Sanrever
Summary: Denise face à ses pensées, seule dans son lit.


Bonjour un petit OS inspiré par la série Army Wives.

_  
><em> « La série Army Wives ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de Lifetime, Mark Gordon, Deborah Spera, Katherine Fugate et Jeff Melvoin. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »<em>

* * *

><p>Je suis à nouveau seule dans ce grand lit. Ma vie, j'ai le temps d'y penser et d'y repenser, j'ai laissé une lumière allumée, j'ai un livre dans mes mains mais je ne le lis pas. Je suis plongée dans l'abime de mon inconscient.<p>

Il y a quelques mois, je croyais avoir la plus merveilleuse des familles, un mari aimant, un fils studieux. Mais la réalité s'est imposée à moi de façon déplaisante.

Là où je vis, tout n'est qu'illusion, le paraître est le plus important, les gens vous jugent en fonction de la position de votre conjoint. Les ragots sont la nourriture favorite de vos rivales. La jalousie : le maître mot.

Mon mari est un officier respecté, mais qui, de par son métier, me laisse souvent seule à la maison avec notre fils de dix-sept ans.

Aujourd'hui est justement un de ces jours où il se trouve loin de moi. Je sors un instant de mes réflexions pour me rendre compte que ça ne sert à rien de faire supporter inutilement le poids de ce livre à mon poignet. Je coince le marque-page et referme le livre que je pose sur la table de nuit. Je m'allonge, mais je n'éteins toujours pas, j'observe le plafond.

Je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé de fixer un plafond blanc, c'est quelque chose d'étonnant, c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut y découvrir sur soi.

Je suis là, à observer ce plafond sans relâche et je me plonge dans cette journée où je me suis sentie être la plus mauvaise des mères.

Jeremy, mon fils, est un adolescent en mal de tout. Il ne supporte pas l'autorité de son père et ce jour-là une fois de plus il s'est senti comme une marionnette entre nos mains. Sans voir venir, il venait de me frapper. Je l'ai alors regardé sans comprendre, ne sachant que faire, me sentant faible face à la situation, je me suis confiée à ma meilleure amie Claudia Joy. Ses paroles, ainsi que celles de son mari m'ont fait le plus grand bien. Mais hélas quelque temps plus tard Jeremy a recommencé à se montrer violent envers moi et heureusement une autre de mes amies, Roxy, est arrivée à ce moment-là. Peut-être était-ce un bien pour un mal car depuis, ma vie s'est totalement métamorphosée.

En effet, depuis ce jour, je prends des cours de self défense avec Roxy, ça me fait un bien fou. Après chaque séance, je me sens si libérée, si légère, comme si je pouvais conquérir le monde qui se trouve devant moi. Néanmoins, après une discussion des plus personnelles, avec mes amies, Roxy et Pamela ont décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Roxy qui commençait alors à bien me connaître, a remarqué que mon fils n'était pas mon seul problème à mon épanouissement. Etant de nature très réservée, je restais alors plus que sceptique devant leur idée, mais je me suis tout de même laissée faire. Le résultat fut une journée total relooking, c'est à peine si je me suis reconnue en me regardant dans le miroir.

Maintenant c'était à moi de jouer, malheureusement cette transformation n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Mon mari ne fut pas plus perturbé que ça et préféra rester le nez dans son ordi plutôt que de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

C'est malheureux à dire mais j'étais en grand manque de câlins et plus. J'étais prête à renoncer, mais finalement un soir j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me suis jetée dans la fosse aux lions. Me faisant plus sexy que jamais je ne l'avais été, Frank ne pu cette fois détacher son regard de moi. Me faisant féline, je l'ai hypnotisé et cette nuit-là nous avons fait l'amour en dehors des sentiers battus.

Depuis notre relation s'est beaucoup améliorée, et notre vie sexuelle s'est totalement transformée. Enfin un point de positif dans toute cette histoire.

Ce plafond finit par me sortir par les yeux et je me tourne sur le côté, je fixe alors le mur où sont accrochées plusieurs photos. Celle de mon mariage, et surtout la dernière en date celle de ma réussite à l'examen d'infirmière.

En effet, j'ai repris mes études après les avoir arrêtées dix-huit ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, je suis enfin diplômée, et surtout je me sens utile, j'aide mon prochain et j'aime ça. Ça me permet aussi de trouver le temps moins long pendant les absences de Frank, surtout maintenant que la maison est vide.

Vide, c'est vrai, parfois j'aimerais ne plus y penser, mais non je ne peux pas, la maman en moi y repense tout le temps. Mon fils a quitté la maison après que son père ait appris son comportement avec moi. Maintenant il est militaire lui aussi, moi qui tremblais déjà assez avec un mari au front, maintenant j'y ai également mon fils.

Une larme commence à couler le long de ma joue. Je n'espère qu'une chose ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs une seconde fois. Je pose une main sur mon ventre, éteins la lumière avec l'autre et finis par m'endormir en pensant que tout n'est pas perdu…


End file.
